Worry Buddy
by ImaginationBird
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't worry but Chad does. So when Mr Condor assigns everyone a 'Worry Buddy' Chad must tell Sonny his deepest secrets and he finds that help comes from the most unexpected places...
1. Mr Condor's Orders!

**Here's brand new story, I just couldn't help it :D**

**I'm only going to say this once unfortunately I don't own SWAC!**

**SPOV**

* * *

_Dear Young Actors,_

_A poll has told us that 95% of teenagers have secrets but no one to tell. This includes you._

_Mr Condor __orders __you to use the list below to buddy up with the person you've been paired with._

_From now on they will be known as your 'Worry Buddy' who you will tell your problems to and vice versa, therefore your acting performances will not suffer._

"That's quite sweet really," I said to Tawni after we both finished reading the email.

"Oh yeah, what if you end up with someone totally untrustworthy?" she was filing her nails for the billionth time today.

"Well let's see then, they've attached a list,"

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe – Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Grady Mitchell – Nico Harris _

_Tawni Hart – Portlyn Murry_

_Nico Harris – Grady Mitchell_

_Zora Lancaster- Not authorized to participate_

"Lucky Zora," Tawni muttered.

"Chad? You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned.

"How did Grady and Nico end up together?" she asked looking annoyed.

"Dude, I can't believe we successfully hacked Mr Condor's computer to change that list!" Grady laughed high fiving Nico.

"You two are so dead," Tawni warned.

"When do we have to start hanging out with them?" I was still moaning; I don't want to have to confide in Chad.

"This afternoon!" Tawni laughed.

Great... Not.

* * *

**CPOV**

Right so it's bad enough I have to call someone my 'Worry Buddy' but the fact that my 'Worry Buddy' is Sonny just cuts the cheese really.

I have to hang around with her for an hour today! A whole hour that could be spent doing something for Chad for once but no I have to tell my enemy my problems. It's not like she'll even care because I certainly don't care about hers.

CDC has no worries, neither does Chad Dylan Cooper. The king of drama? Nope, he has no problems. America's puppy shover certainly has none, nor Hollywood's bad boy.

Chad on the other hand has millions...

* * *

**Should I carry it on? The rest of the story is CPOV. They'll be Channy of course but this is just explaining so it's short. Tell me what you think :D please review :D**


	2. CDC's Golden Rules

**Are you guys serious, 13 review for half a chapter? That's amazing!! Love you all!!! Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**CPOV**

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria which had been assigned to me and Sonny. Apparently we have to 'get to know and trust each other' first. I would never trust a random with my vegetables never mind my secrets.

"Hi Chad," a smiley voice came from behind me.

"Sonny," the smile faded from her face; I acknowledged her presence didn't I? Then I don't see what the problem is.

"So... you want to talk about anything?" she was trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Erm... let me think..." I pretended to be deep in thought, "No,"

"Just asking," she muttered picking up my drink and taking a sip.

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled grabbing it from her hands; I cannot believe she drank from the same cup as me!

"Chad, you're not a child anymore," she laughed, "Anyway what happened to the phrase 'what's mine is yours'?"

"What happened to the phrase 'what's mine is _mine_'!" I yelled, "I need this drink!"

"Erm... Why?" she asked in a confused tone.

"If you had a face like this you'd understand," I sounded smart but really I just say that for an excuse.

"Fortunately I don't though," she grinned at me from the corner of her eye. I felt something in the pit of my stomach which travelled all the way up to my heart, it sounds really cheesy but that's what happened; I'd never felt anything like it before.

"Okay, so we're supposed to get to know each other right?" I put my feet up on the chair next to me.

"Yeah?" Sonny said motioning for me to carry on.

"Well I hope you got a notebook and a pen because I'm about to tell you Chad Dylan Cooper's golden rules,"

"What have rules got to do with getting to know you, Chad?" she was getting more confused by the minute.

"1. He is only known as 'Chad' by close friends and family, to Randoms he is known as Chad Dylan Cooper. 2. Never question Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh look you broke the first two rules," I pretended to look shocked.

"Chad, what are you on about?" she asked with a slight smile on her lips.

"There you go again with your little rule breaking,"

"Tell me more of these rules CHAD," she emphasised my name.

"3. Don't break the rules. 4. No giving Chad Dylan Cooper orders. You broke these rules as well," I faked outrage.

She looked deep in thought for a moment before replying, "Get over yourself will you Chad?" she laughed at her so called humour.

"You're doing this on purpose," I accused her.

"No I'm not Chad. Tell me, why do you think that?" she was still laughing.

"In every sentence you say you break all four rules," I sulked.

"Tell me another rule Chad, do you think I can break that one?"

"No doubt you will, that's why I'm not telling you," this girl really is impossible.

"Tell me or I'll continue to break the rules, do you understand Chad?" she was trying not to laugh but occasionally she gave little snorts which sent my heart wild.

"5. Don't make fun of the rules," I muttered.

"That rule's stupid, don't you think Chad? Stop making silly rules," now she was taking it too far. I stood up to leave, "No don't go Chad," she grabbed my arm but let go quickly as electrictity surged through my body; who can resist Sonny Monroe?

"Fine but now you have to tell me something about you," I sat back down opposite her.

"All you told me are ridiculous rules," I raised my eyebrows at her, "sorry for breaking rules 3 and 5,"

"Thank you, what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"It's a tie between Orange and Purple," she answered straight away.

"Hmmm... interesting had you more down as a pink loving girl,"

"No that's Tawni,"

"Who?"

"My cast mate," she said as if she was pointing out the obvious; it's not my fault I only bothered to remember Sonny's name.

"Oh Blondie," I nodded.

"Yes Tawni," she gritted her teeth.

"Would you look at that," I looked at my watch nervously, "It's been an hour,"

"Oh, bye then," she muttered disappointedly.

"Don't worry we have another hour tomorrow,"

"Okay," she smiled and I laughed at her eagerness. Who knows why she was eager, I thought she hated me.

* * *

I sat in my dressing room listening to Portlyn yack on about something totally unimportant Blondie had told her.

"Portlyn, rule number 11: Chad don't care," that shut her up.

"Well did you have a good time with Miss Sonny Sunshine Monroe?" she glared at me.

"Yes I did actually," I smiled remembering how Sonny had been purposely annoying me, at the time I was really made but now I think about it, it was really cute.

"Yeah just because you love her," well that's what I think I heard.

"Rule number 321: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't love," Or was that rule 322?

"Chad you've already broke rule 569,"

"No large mammals in Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room? Then I guess you better get out Portlyn," I started pushing her out the door.

"Try 570 then," Portlyn yelled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't talk to Randoms? From now on that rule has been replaced with: Shut it Portlyn!"

"Maybe you should replace it with: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love with Randoms,"

"That doesn't need to be a rule because it's not going to happen!" I yelled slamming the door in her face.

Remind me to make Portlyn's next trip a permanent one...

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D It was fun to write please review with idea's for the next chapter anything you want Chad or Sonny to worry about? They'll start telling each other eventually please review :D**


	3. Sonny Has A Date?

**Thanks for the reviews you're all amazing :D I'm going to write all from Chad's POV Enjoy :D**

**Shout out to** **gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR!!!**

I am so tired. I spent the whole of last night tossing and turning over Sonny and the whole 'Worry Buddy' situation. Shall I tell her my real worries or shall I tell her some fake worries? I have to meet her in a bit, still 'getting to know each other' apparently.

She better not try that little Sonny charm on me or I might just crack.

"Chad!" I heard Sonny yell from across the cafeteria, I glared at her and she sighed, "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"That's better," I nodded in approval.

"So... anything you want to talk about?" she asked taking the seat opposite me.

"Yeah, why not?" I was in a telling mood today for some reason.

"Really" I was quite offended with how shocked she was.

"Yeah, let's talk about our worries,"

"Okay," she smiled, "What worries you Chad Dylan Cooper?" Suddenly I didn't feel so confident.

"My hair going badly," I lied quickly.

"That doesn't really worry you does it Chad Dylan Cooper?" she could see straight through me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"No, I mean when does my hair ever go badly?" I laughed.

"Confident much?"

"Doubting yourself causes others to doubt you, if you pretend you're perfect everyone else thinks your perfect," I explained.

"I guess but why do you have to be so mean?" she pouted her lip in the cutest way possible; she was teasing me I knew it.

"Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, teen heartthrob. If I'm seen being kind people just walk all over me pretending to be my friend,"

"You just told me your worry," she smiled.

"No I didn't," I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"Yes you did!" she beamed, "You're worried about people using you for your fame," I have to say she got me there, boy she's good.

"Maybe... Okay yeah I am," I shrugged my shoulders, "What are you worried about then Monroe?"

"Not being good enough for So Random," she blushed looking at her feet.

"You're the best one out of you all, don't tell them I told you this but at Mackenzie Falls we all watch So Random and they all admit how you're their favourite Random," when I said that Sonny was my favourite Random, they all laughed and muttered stuff like 'we all know why' or 'biased opinion don't you think Chad?'.

"That's so sweet," she was doing the cute smile, the stupid, stupid cute smile.

"I've been told that by a lot of girls," I smiled my sly smile back at her.

"Then I hear them running away screaming 'JERK!'" Sonny muttered under her breath.

"Yeah rule 767: Chad Dylan Cooper isn't responsible for any emotional damage caused by dating him,"

"Who has time for all these rules?" she asked.

"Ah rule number 2 and rule number 3 were just broken," Because to be honest I only know the important rules.

"Yeah but when you break a rule you're always breaking rule number 3," she was pretty confused.

"Sonny I'll let you in on a little secret, I make these things up as I go along so..." I faded off at the end.

"Oh look at that it's been half an hour, can we do the other half an hour later?" she stood up in a hurry.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her; she seemed reluctant to tell me.

"I have a date," she muttered.

"DATE!" I screamed attracting a lot of attention.

"Yeah someone Tawni knows,"

"Rule 101: Chad Dylan Cooper does not get two timed," I was still screaming.

"Sssshh," she glared at me, "You and I aren't even dating,"

"Rule 29: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't share," I pulled out the piece of paper that I got saying that Sonny was my buddy, "Sonny Monroe is Chad Dylan Cooper's 'Worry Buddy' and only Chad Dylan Cooper's" Woah I sound obsessive.

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrow, "Bye Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"Well we're kind of friends now aren't we?" I was trying to keep her with me longer.

"Does that mean I can call you Chad?" she smiled widely.

"Not that close," her smile disappeared, "How about CDC?"

"Bye CDC," she rolled her eyes but her smile returned.

"Bye Sonny," I called.

"Oh, I haven't told you Sonny Monroe's Golden Rules, I'll bring them later," she smiled and left me sitting on my own.

I know for a fact that she doesn't have a list of rules, she's too kind, they'd just be happy little notes about her.

* * *

"Portlyn!" I yelled.

"Yup?" she replied.

"Has Blondie said anything about Sonny going on a date?" I was almost deeply depressed.

"Oh yeah apparently he's really cute and kind," she smiled at me, "Jealous?"

"I'm way cuter,"

"How do you know?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," I answered.

"Like you'd let me forget," she muttered, "Anyway Tawni said that he's quite boring but Sonny might like that sort of thing,"

"What do you mean boring?" I asked; I wanted to know everything about this boy.

"All he talks about is his pet dog," she snorted in amusement.

I groaned, "Sonny's going to love him! She loves all that animal loving rubbish,"

"Calm down Chad, you'll get your chance soon enough..." I think there were two meanings behind what Portlyn was saying.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You L-O-V-E her," wow she's observant.

"Yeah did you expect me to deny it or something?"

"Well... yeah. Sonny does,"

"Rule 68: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lie," I have to be careful not to use the same number twice.

"Rule 236: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't tell the truth?" she asked.

"That's... a typo," I admit it I paid someone to write down some, 892, of the rules, "wait did you say Sonny denies it?"

"Wasn't supposed to tell you that," she ran out of the room looking nervous.

What a weird girl...

* * *

**How did you like it? Thanks for the amazing reviews :D Please keep reviewing to tell me what you think :D**

* * *


	4. Chad You're In A Bush!

**

* * *

**

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are amazing YAY!

* * *

What kind of an idiot takes a girl like Sonny to the park as a date?

Sure, I'm judgemental but I wasn't even sure why I was here, one minute I was watching Sonny drive off on her date the next minute I was in my car following the happy couple.

I was totally breaking rule 11: Chad don't care. As Sonny would say I was also breaking rule 3. Oh and who could forget rule 321: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't love.

I was hiding in a bush but people could still see me because a few grannies walked passed shielding their dogs protectively.

"I ONLY SHOVED A PUPPY ONCE!" I yelled and they went on their way.

A couple of girls walked up to me with notebooks and pens in their hands.

"Go away!" I hissed at them, trying to see Sonny from behind them; her date had gotten dangerously close.

"We thought you'd want to know how much we love you," one girl giggled.

"Yeah well you were wrong, there's only one person I want to love me so beat it!" I was yelling now.

"But we love you..." another one whispered.

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper don't love you!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs which attracted another fan over with brown hair and mouth-watering chocolate brown eyes... Sonny?

"CDC what are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was admiring the silky quality of this bush," it was the first thing that came into my head.

"I know for a fact that you don't sit in bushes as a hobby so what's the real reason? Are you following me?" she laughed; the fan girls were looking from Sonny to me with winks.

"Urm... urm... no," I stuttered.

"Funny that your car was behind Mike's the whole time," she folded her arms expecting an answer.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for this," I stood up and ran away, it's not like I could have told her the truth, she'd have laughed in my face.

This was going to be one awkward half an hour...

* * *

_Later in the cafeteria:  
_

I was sitting in our usual spot waiting for Sonny to arrive. My hands were sweating with nerves, I mean Sonny had caught me in a bush watching her date. Yeah I have no reason to be nervous. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey CDC," a happy voice called from the door.

"Sunshine," I muttered.

"What was that?" she looked at me with interest.

"Nothing... are they your rules?" I changed the subject, pointing to the notebook in her hand.

"Yeah," she smiled mischievously, "You wanna' see?"

I nodded and she handed me the notebook:

_Rule 1: Chad Dylan Cooper should stop making the stupid rules._

_Rule 2: Sonny Monroe likes the real CDC._

_Rule 3: Don't follow her on her date ever again Chad Dylan Cooper._

"Well they're rubbish rules," I shoved the notebook back at her.

"I'll write new ones as you do more stupid stuff don't worry," she laughed putting her notebook on the table.

"It's not my fault," I muttered.

"It's okay Chad... CDC, but can I ask you why you followed me?"

"I wanted to know what this guy was like," I admitted.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be going out with Mike again though,"

"Why?" I suddenly looked happier.

"He talked about his dog too much," weird, I thought she would like that quality.

"So..." I knew there was more.

"He also smelled like his dog," she laughed.

"Well, Miss Sunshine I must say I'm shocked and appalled at your cruelness," I joined in with her laughing.

"You're one to talk,"

"It's not mean if it's true," I pointed out which for some reason made her laugh because I was being serious.

"It's mean if it's mean CDC,"

"Call me Chad, I'm getting tired of CDC," I smiled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper bored of his own name?" Sonny looked shocked.

"Technically it's not my name, Chad is,"

We talked for another 20 minutes about my name mostly before we had to leave.

"See you tomorrow Chad," she smiled pronouncing my name in happiness.

"Later Sunshine," I waved.

"I never agreed to that nickname," she laughed.

I shrugged with a smile and walked away.

I was falling hard...

* * *

**Sorry it was short :( hope you liked it :D please review :D**

* * *


	5. Worry Website?

**Sorry for the late update please forgive me :D Enjoy**

* * *

I can't believe Sonny caught me watching her date. I couldn't help myself it serves her right really.

"Would the casts of all shows please come to the cafeteria for a meeting with Mr Condor." A voice called from the speaker on my dressing room wall. Wonder what he wants this time?

"As you all know this 'Worry Buddy' has been unsuccessful with many of you," The mans a genius, note the sarcasm because the rest of us knew it wasn't going to work, someone was going to disobey orders and Mr Condor would get annoyed. It's how everything works around here, "So I'm going to make a few changes, which means no excuses for not following orders. Firstly you will no longer have to meet with your buddy every day, secondly, you won't be telling anyone your secrets you will be posting them on a website that we have created and thirdly, you won't need a buddy!"

WHAT!?!? I like my current buddy!

"That's very nice for you Chad," Mr Condor looked annoyed; had I said that out loud?

"What I meant is... I got nothing." I slumped in my chair and watched as Blondie nudged Sonny in a suggestive way causing Sonny's cheeks to blush.

"Well I'll carry on then, you'll write your worry into the website for everyone to see and they will be able to reply to it," typical isn't it, I can't even pretend to be participating because everyone will be able to see them and Mr Condor will see that I'm not taking this seriously. Not that I am but there's some things he doesn't need to know.

The room was filled with silly nonsense such as 'This sounds fun' or 'Brilliant idea!' it was the most pathetic idea I'd ever heard, I reckon it was just another excuse to yell at us some more.

"So, Chad, I guess we're no longer buddies then huh?" Sonny suddenly appeared next to me.

"I know, you never even told be your worries," I just realised I'd told Sonny my worry but she hadn't told me anything.

"About that... Got to go!" she walked away swiftly.

* * *

When I arrived home I saw an unopened email from Mr Condor:

_The new website is called:_

_Worry Website!_

_Please post a new worry on their tonight!_

_Your username is: User1_

_Passoword: g69lio1_

What an original name... not.

I can't believe I have to tell the whole of Condor Studio's my worries.

Might as well check the website out. I typed in the address I was given, the site was entirely blue with an insert username and password box. I logged on to find another box that said type your worry, I hesitated then because I'm not currently worrying.

Whilst I pondered about what worry to put, my father entered my room.

"Dad I told you to knock," I exited the page.

"Shut it son," he's quite the charmer isn't he? "I came to tell you something, you know me and Monique have been dating for quite a while now, well today I asked her to marry me!" I'm pretty sure his girlfriends name was Daisy but that was last week, a week is a long relationship for my dad.

"I'm so sorry dad." I got up to hug him.

"Why?" he hugged me back but he looked confused.

"Being rejected for marriage must be a tough thing."

"Chad? She said yes..."

"What?" someone is marrying my dad? He's not exactly a great catch but then again we are pretty rich.

"Yeah in a month, see you son," he smiled at me before leaving the room; it was quite sickening to watch.

I don't get it, why would she say yes when she's only been dating him for a week? There'd only one answer; gold digger.

I clicked back on to the website I had an idea what to put:

_I've got a new stepmom_.

Let them make what they can of that...

* * *

**SPOV**

I guess I'm kind of disappointed that Chad's not my buddy anymore, Tawni had me thinking him about telling him how I feel.

I logged into the website using my new username and password. Someone had beaten me to it:

_I've got a new stepmom._

I decided to reply seeing as it was the first one:

_What's so wrong with that? Is she nice?_

Now it's my turn to post a worry, but what about?

I looked over at my diary, it had love hearts on the cover and inside them the name CHAD was neatly printed; I knew what my worry was.

_I like this boy, I want to be his friend. Scratch that, I want to be his GIRLfriend I'm getting all hot and embarrassed writing this. I don't know what to do because it's never going to happen between us..._

Perfect. I sat back and updated my blog waiting for a reply. It didn't take long.

_I feel the same way about this girl but I think we're friends we're kinda' complicated, I know you may hear this a lot but be yourself because who else are you going to be?_

He was right. I'm going to talk to Chad every day and instead of not letting an argument happen I'll go with the flow, if there's an argument coming I'll let it...

**CPOV**

* * *

I decided to help this helpless girl out, she was obviously love struck just like me but there's one difference; me and Sonny _will_ happen.

I'm determined to be the guy she deserves so from now on, no arguing...

* * *

**Sorry to change POV's but I thought it was important, you don't know how much it means to be when you guys say you love my story or it's funny because I love making people laugh! Please review :D**


	6. Sonny Is Blind!

**Oh how I love you guys for reading my story and giving me the power to write!!!!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I saw Sonny in the cafeteria and decided to go and talk to her, after all she'll never like me back if we're not even friends.

"Hey Sonny." I gave her a small wave and a smile.

"Chad," she replied not looking at me, you'd think she'd be nice.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked her trying to keep conversation after her icy reply.

"What's it to you Chad?" weird. It was almost as if she was trying to start an argument.

"I was just asking I thought we were friends..." I muttered looking at the floor, she sure knew how to reject me harshly.

"Oh," she smiled, "Then I'm just getting a fro-yo." Now she's just messing with my head.

"So I was wondering ..." I was cut off when Blondie walked up to Sonny.

"Sonny we need you for the new sketch, come on!" she started pulling Sonny away.

"What were you going to ask me Chad?" she turned to face me again.

"I was going to ask you... what flavour fro-yo you prefer?"the moment was gone.

"Is that really what you were gonna' ask me?" she looked suspicious.

"Yes, what else would I ask you?" I faked a laugh.

"Well then, strawberry Monday's through Friday's and at the weekends I love chocolate." She waved and walked away.

That girl is seriously playing with my head! I can't believe I was actually going to ask her out; what was I thinking?

It's difficult to explain, it's just when I look into those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers I feel like I can tell her anything and it has nothing to do with the fact she was my 'Worry Buddy' because I've always felt that. Plus the fact that never in a million years would I consider calling anyone my 'Worry Buddy', as far as the world knows Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have a single care in the world ever since I invented rule 11: Chad don't care.

I feel like I should text her but I'd end up telling her the truth which is just so cheesy 'Sonny I don't really care what yoghurt you like Monday's through whatever, I was going to ask you on a date tonight because I love you.' That sounds fantastic let me just send the text straight away! Not. Nothing's that simple.

Time to check out the worry website I actually found it quite southing to post it even if I only got one reply. I better tell them about my stepmother again.

_She's a gold digger! She's only known my dad for a week and now she's marrying him, how could someone do that to him?_

That's that done but I still feel completely stupid for pretending what Sonny's fro-yo preferences were. I think it's time to add another worry.

_I went to ask the love of my life out but her friend came over so I blurted some embarrassing rubbish which I seem to be doing a lot recently, I'm not going to say what I said in case she's sees and knows it's me but it was pretty bad. What shall I do?_

I really hope no one finds out that Chad Dylan Cooper finds the Worry Website very useful...

* * *

**SPOV**

So I tried to talk to Chad normally but he seemed a bit taken back by the rudeness because he was actually trying to be nice. I know I couldn't believe it either!

He even asked me what my favourite fro-yo was, how totally nice and un-Chad like is that?

I really like this Worry Website it makes me feel even closer to the people at the studios. I expect Chad is to 'important' to go on it so it doesn't matter that I say I like someone.

Oh wow someone who looks like they have the same problems as me:

_I went to ask the love of my life out but her friend came over so I blurted some embarrassing rubbish which I seem to be doing a lot recently, I'm not going to say what I said in case she's sees and knows it's me but it was pretty bad. What shall I do?_

They need my help.

_I made a fool out of myself in front of my crush too, he was being nice and I tried to start an argument and I'm sure they'll be other opportunities to ask her, just hold in there!_

Aw the guy with the stepmother replied; how horrible!

_That's awful but trust me there's nothing you can do except hope that your dad sees what a horrible person she is!_

This is so much fun! It may not look it but I've already made two new friends, it's a shame all posts are anonymousyou can't even see their usernames.

_I used to be the pretty popular one! I mean I still am but there's a girl on my cast and suddenly everyone's in love with her, so much so that they have no time for me! _

Could Tawni have it any more obvious?

_She means no harm!_

That girl has serious issues with her popularity I hope she understands I don't want to be better than her. Oh well she'll get it eventually.

My text alert went off. I love getting texts.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_Hey Sonny, are u blind i can see straight away hu tht boy hu made a fool out of himself is! U no the one u replied to!_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_How did u no it was me hu replied?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_It was just such a u fing to say!_

I stopped texting her. What did she mean what a me thing to say?

Not that I care or anything but I wonder who that boy is...

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me the cruel truth :( was it okay? Please review! :D**


	7. Not the 'W' Word!

**Hey sorry for the late update but now my parents brought me a laptop for my birthday!!! And I just went in to my first GCSE year totally unprepared so now I'm going to update because I've got it all sorted! Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

**CPOV**

As if I'm enjoying the worry website thingy. I am actually here typing away every worry I have, submitting them for everyone to see. My door flung open to reveal s ditzy looking blond woman who was clearly drunk.

"Hehehe," she giggled in a shrill voice, "I was looking for the bathroom, if I'm going to live here I need to know where everything is, wow this room is bigger than Steve's, we'll have to have this one I'm afraid, and who are you may I add?"

"I'm Chad. 'Steve's son' and here's a tip for learning your vows, his names Stan." I turned back round to my laptop expecting her to get out, but she didn't.

"Oh yes, you're Chad Dylan Cooper, the little wannabe famous son." Did she just say the 'w' word?

"Look lady, my haircut clearly cost more than your annual salary at McDonald's and what ever reason you have for marrying my dad I'm pretty sure it's not love."

"And what do you know about love? Your like 12." Now she was getting snappy, on closer inspection she was wearing a hit pink jump suit, attractive on a 40 year old woman, not. In fact the only person I know who could look hot in that would be… Sonny.

"I'm 16 actually, I know enough to have not even met you and know that you're a gold digger."

"Listen to me you little brat, I'm here to stay whether you like it or not and sure I might be after your fathers money, but seriously who's going to believe a 10 year old?" With that she walked out. Now I was free to express myself, so I typed…

_Just met my step-mom she's a real catch, not. She just totally admitted she's after money and only money, then she called me a wannabe and trust me if you knew who I was you wouldn't say I was a wannabe._

I submitted that with a new feeling of calmness, Mr Condor was right, it was good for you.

I wonder what Sonny would think of my situation? That's what I love about her, she's so different from all the other girls I've dated, she's sweet, smart kind and funny as well as beautiful. I hope she never changes….

**SPOV**

I was just messing around on the worry website when I saw the guy with the step mom had updated for me to see. He was so sensitive, unlike Chad, so reliable, unlike Chad yet it was Chad who I liked, possibly loved.

The wannabe statement really made me think… that's exactly what Chad would say, so maybe this guy was more like Chad than I thought.

_That was totally uncalled for from her! Hang in there, if your dad's smart he'll find out eventually._

I love giving advice to people, it's so much fun, the trouble is I never take my own advice. Thing is I'm waiting around for Chad to realise he's in love with me and I've only just realised that isn't going to happen, I whipped out my phone.

To: Tawni

From: Sonny

Could you give me a makeover?

I was going to be the kind of girl I usually see Chad with, I was going to make sure he saw what I could be for him. I was going to change….

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, it's just while I get back into the story. What did you think? Review! xxx**


	8. Never Underestimate A Sonny

**Thanks so much to everyone, and I mean everyone, for their support it means a lot therefore I am putting this chapter up. There won't be one up tomorrow because I have a GCSE exam Wednesday so I'll be doing some revision. Enjoy!**

**SPOV**

"So, what are we doing today? A basic makeover or a full on change?" Tawni swivelled my chair around to face her mirror.

"Full change." I said confidently, might as well start the act now.

"And may I ask why?"

"To impress a boy." I muttered.

"Well that's as good as saying to impress Chad," she giggled then returned serious, "But Sonny, you do know Chad loves you just the way you are?"

"He obviously doesn't because he would be nice to me, or he would have made an effort by now." I sighed.

"Sonny! The boy hid in a bush for you! How obvious can he make it without holding a surprise party with banners and balloons saying 'Sonny I love you'?" it was her turn to sigh.

"Please Tawni, I want to be more like the girls Chad usually dates, that's all."

"Yeah because they ended sooooooo well didn't they?" she flicked her haoir over her shoulder, "Fine, but only because I love a good makeover."

"Can you straighten my hair?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure."

I settled down as Tawni set to work with the straighteners and the makeup brush.

**CPOV**

"Portlyn, leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway, "I don't care that Tawni said that Sonny said that she likes me, just leave me alone! I'm going to ask Sonny myself!"

"Don't do it Chad!" she called after me, "You'll regret it!"

The thing is, I knew I wouldn't get Sonny like this. Sweet girls like that don't tend to go for America's puppy shover, therefore I will become a puppy cuddler.

I suddenly saw a familiar face walk down the corridor in a short pink dress with straight hair and too much makeup on.

"S-S-S-Sonny?" I stammered.

"Yes Chad?" she placed her hand on her hip and flicked her hair over her shoulder in a total un-Sonny like manner

"You look… different." I didn't know what to make of her change but what I was certain of was that I liked the old Sonny better.

"Do I?" She giggled again that fake controlled giggle unlike her full on booming laugh that I loved, "Do you like it?"

"Well… Yeah." I suddenly remembered my manners, "Would you like me to escort you to the cafeteria, my lady?"

"What?" She broke character for a second but then gathered her composure, "Yes of course you can, handsome." I cringed slightly, why was she being like this?

We eventually reached the cafeteria in an awkward silence, "Well," I said to break the silence, "See you later,"

"Why don't you stay with me?" she tried to ask in a seductive tone, it really wasn't her thing.

"Sonny, just stop it okay?" She winced away in a hurt expression and I suddenly realised what I had said, "No I didn't mean it like…"

"It's fine," She cut me off, "I guess I'll never be good enough for you." With that she walked off.

She couldn't have meant it in a romantic way could she, because if so I possibly just made the biggest mistake of my life…

* * *

**Hope you liked it (: Review please xxxx**


	9. I Know What You Are

**MWAH HAHA I am here with a super short chapter because I haven't got much time and I wanted to update for you enjoy!**

"Sonny, please come out!" Tawni yelled for me through the door.

"No!" I sobbed into a pillow so the sound was muffled.

"Well at least open the door for me then." She pleaded.

"No! I will not let you see me crying." Anyone but Tawni and they would have been let in… well everyone but Chad of course. He didn't count though, he was nothing to me.

"There's the right way, then there's the Tawni way!" I heard her march off somewhere, but at the minute I can't say I care.

**CPOV**

I was peacefully thinking things over about Sonny in the cafeteria when blondie head came over and started yelling at me!

"What have you done!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement; she knew I was guilty of something not even I know I did.

"What have you heard?" I answered cautiously.

"Sonny is in MY dressing room, crying her heart out, and I'm pretty sure no boy around here would do that to her except you, so spill."

"What are you on about, Sonny came over to me all weird and un-Sonny like, she actually tried to seduce me, when everyone knows I'm the seducer."

"So that's why you were horrible to her, because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get seduced?" her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"No that's not what I meant and you know it, I didn't like the new Sonny, I like her because she's not like the girls I usually date."

"That's funny… she was trying to be exactly like the girls you usually date."

"Why would she do that?" It just didn't add up.

"Durrr Chad work it out, really." She walked away triumphantly, why her walk was triumphant I'll never know, "And by the way you just admitted you loved Sonny."

"Don't tell her!" I yelled.

She sighed, "Fine, you owe me though." She finally left the cafeteria.

I whipped out my phone and tapped on the worry website to find that the girl with a crush had updated.

_I have been let down by my crush, I thought he was beginning to like me but all he can do is be mean. It's unfair and I'm never going to speak to him again, he has reduced me to tears._

Tears? Tawni said that Sonny had been crying… Is this girl Sonny? Who's her crush on? I mean yeah I've let her down and she's not currently speaking to me and I'm mean sometimes.

_Your crush loves you too. I know this because I am him… I think. Rule number 322 has been broken and so has rule 570 therefore rule number 3 has also been broken. _

_The good old rule 322: Chad doesn't fall in love- broken._

_Rule 570: Chad doesn't talk to Randoms- broken _

_Rule 3: Don't break the rules- definitely broken._

I ran down the corridor towards So Random's set and dressing rooms. I ran to Sonny's dressing room and was about to knock when Sonny opened the door and flew into my arms…

**Left you on a cliffhanger there didn't I? Sorry hehe please review with your thoughts. One more chapter after this one probably xxx SO REVIEW and if you're bored you could always read my other stories if you wanted xxx lovee**


End file.
